Storm
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: John wants to get Maria wet...


_**Hey everyone! This a one shot inspired by the song "Storm(forecast)" by Jamie Foxx It was just so sexy to me I needed to do this. **_

He was horny and jet-lagged from his flight home from Sacramento he couldn't wait till Maria got home. He got home It was sunny he couldn't wait for it to storm. When it rained he and Maria had the most incredible sex. He was in his t-shirt and boxers when it started to rain,

then he heard the door open I was Maria her clothes were all wet, he was turned on even more he moved to her and hugged her,

She was dripping and he couldn't wait to get her out of those clothes "hey babe I missed you"

"Hey I missed you too I just want to get you out of those clothes so I can get you wet all on my own "he said seductively."

She gave him a smoldering look "well what are you waiting for get to it babe, I want you to make love to me so bed ive been thinking of you all day."

_Got nothing but my t-shirt and boxers on_

_Waiting for you to get home_

_It's been sunny outside all day baby_

_I can't wait for it to storm_

_Wanna feel your raindrops fallin' down all on me_

_That thunder from down under surrounding me_

_Coming down hard pounding me_

He kissed her passionately moving to her jaw and then the sweet spot on her neck; he slipped off her soaking jacket and palmed her breasts through her shirt. He pulled back and lifted the hem of her shirt and threw it over by her jacket.

He went back to his ministrations kissing her from her neck to her bra clad breasts. He intended to take it slow and hot.

He moved his hands to her jean buttons and pushed them down with her lace panties, he cupped her soaking wet pussy, "oh baby you're so wet I cant wait to taste you" he said running a finger along her slit playing with her clit, she moaned on response. "Oh john take me to the bedroom I need you!" he obliged.

He dropped her on the bed leaning down to take her bra off of her sexy body. He craned his neck to take a peaked nipple into his mouth "oh baby you're so beautiful." He moved down to her hairless cunt to lick her dripping slit. Her wetness pooled on the bed wetting the sheets, he started circling her clit making her moan and scream in ecstasy,

'OH! John please don't stop oh yes eat my pussy!" she yanked and pulled on his short hair.

_Let me feel the raindrops fallin' down all over my love_

_I want it soakin' wet all over the bed_

_I want the rain to come_

_Let me feel the raindrops fallin' down all over my love_

_I want it soakin' wet all over the bed_

_I want the rain to come_

He suddenly felt her wetness seep on to his tongue while her muscles clenched .she was Cumming harder than she ever had in her life, she laid there like all her energy left her body like a power outage. John leaned up to kiss her wetly; she could taste her tangy juices on his lips.

He looked to the window and the rain was coming down harder than he ever seen it before.

He settled between her thighs to get closer to her petite little body. He could feel her juices flowing down her legs and his clothed cock. He was so hard he couldn't even think straight, all he wanted to do was bury his cock into her pussy and pound her to the bed.

"I want to fuck your tight pussy, then I want you to come so hard around my cock that you can't move" he said lowly, she shivered and choked out "yes please!" "please what?" he said teasingly "please fuck me until I scream!" well your wish is my command" he said while kissing her nipples.

_Lights out like a power outage_

_Cause of the lighting in your bedspring showers_

_I can feel the mist every time we kissed_

_Just didn't know a downpour like this_

_There's a flash flood warning_

_Till we wake up in the morning_

_There'll be puddles in the bed_

_The weatherman said_

_Girl the rain is coming_

_Let me feel the raindrops fallin' down all over my love_

_I want it soakin' wet all over the bed_

_I want the rain to come_

_Let me feel the raindrops fallin' down all over my love_

_I want it soakin' wet all over the bed_

_I want the rain to come_

He discarded his shirt and boxers revealing his toned body she looked up at him and ran her hands up and down his chest all the way down to his hard cock. He groaned when she to touched his tip, he grabbed her hands lifting them up over her head.

"Ready baby?" he said lifting her legs up on to his shoulders, she could only nod

"John, please," Maria whispered. Her hands slid down to his back as she moved to pull him over top her. "Take me, make love to me, I want you inside me."

John moved on top of her his body nestling between her legs. He pressed forward letting out an almost feral sounding growth. "I want you. So much. I want to be inside you."

Maria felt johns hand wedge between them, she supposed to check to see if she was ready. She caught his hand. "John, I'm fine."

John's eyes were clouded with lust and he could barely contain his desire to bury himself in her. "You're sure?" he panted.

Maria nodded raising her legs on either side of his body. She slid her hands up and down his back.

John repositioned himself and let out a groan as his penis slid between the outer lips of her labia. She was incredibly warm and soft. John flexed his hips moving forward through her wetness.

Maria moaned feeling slide against her. Her eyes widened as she felt the broad tip of his penis pushing into her. She gripped at his back a little shocked because she hadn't looked and he felt so big. As the head slipped in, she gasped.

John cried out his face contorting in pleasure as he entered her body. He wasn't prepared for the incredible tightness the way her body encased his cock like a tight creamy glove. God, it felt fucking indescribable inside her.

Maria felt the stretch as john worked inside her but it wasn't enough to make her want to stop. The tightness created an immense amount of friction. That coupled with the feel of skin on skin was making Maria wetter.

"Oh God! Oh you feel so good inside, Maria. So tight. Oh God, it feels sooo fucking good inside you!" john cooed as he seated himself fully inside her.

Then they began to move together in a rhythm that their bodies seemed to already know. John thrust deep, hard, and fast. Sweat dripped off his shoulders, forehead, and body. The room was filled with pants, groans, and cries of pleasure as they grinded together. Johns pelvis slammed into her with such ferocity that john feared he was going to break her but he couldn't stop. "Oh God! Maria! That's it! Oh God! Baby, yesss!"

Maria was keening. Her cries were rising higher and higher. The friction inside her, the rubbing felt so good she just wanted more, harder, faster, more pressure. Her fingers dug into john's ass as her thighs clung to him. "John! John! John!"

John growled as he slid his arms underneath her thighs spreading her apart catching her legs in his elbows. His hands slid up further between her back and the sweat soaked sheets as he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and the bed frame with the other. He thrust deep.

"Oh my God! John! John…," Maria moaned, it felt so good him moving inside her bare nothing between them. Of fuck, Maria's muddled brain registered. Nothing between them. "John, we're not using anything, what are we going to do?" she whispered frantically.

John looked down at her. "What?"

"Condom," Maria whispered.

John grunted. "I'll pull out,"

Maria nodded. "Okay," she whispered breathlessly.

John's eyes locked on hers as he began to thrust really deep pushing her legs apart further with the full weight of his body.

Maria was on the cusp of explosion. "John, I am going to cum, I can't…," Maria moaned.

John groaned. "Oh God," john felt the tell- tale tremble of her legs. "Maria, I am going to cum…baby let me cum inside you,"

"Please, Maria! God, I want to cum inside you so deep. Please, Please, Please!" john pleaded.

"Yes, yes, come inside me," Maria said as her body uncoiled inside as she screamed in pleasure as john thrust spilling inside her over and over. She could feel a man's fluids filling her for the first time in her life consequences be damned.

"Maria!" Her name roared from his throat as he spilled inside her gladly marking her, making her his, his forever. Johns hand slammed into the headboard gripping it as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, he didn't even hear the bed come unhinged falling to the floor. They lay there spent listening to the heavy drops of rain patter on the roof and windows, they certainly loved storms.

_Girl the weatherman said..._

_Its cloudy skies, right there between your thighs_

_I'm lookin' for scattered showers, for about an hour_

_Rain on me tonight_

_Now let me love you (love you),_

_(And soon I wanna kiss you) and girl let me kiss you, (all over you) let me_

_Sex you, (I just want you to) rain on me, yeah._ _Girl, Let me feel the raindrops fallin' down all over my love_

_I want it soakin' wet all over the bed_

_I want the rain to come_

_Let me feel the raindrops fallin' down all over my love_

_I want it soakin' wet all over the bed_

_I want the rain to come_

_**Yay my first one shot….now I know I need to update other story but I will I just been swamped lately so review plz…**_


End file.
